Fou-lu and Mami
by Teepo no Miko
Summary: BOF4 spoiler ahead! I changed some stuff about the scenario of the game, making this meeting more... romantic! ^_^
1. Meeting Mami

Fou-lu and Mami

Fou-lu and Mami

Author's note: Okay this is a major BOF4 spoiler. I added some stuff a bit of when Fou-lu meets Mami... making it more romantic. Please enjoy!

Chapter 1

The sun was shining brightly onto the celeste blue sky. The beams of light that the sun was emitting was passing throught a small farmer's house window, in the village of Son. The house was belonging to a farm girl named Mami. A rather sweet, kind, loving and caring girl with the most beautiful dark brown eyes and light brown hair. She was wearing a simple red dress with a white apron around her slender waist. She had a white hat on her head to match her clothing and to protect herself from the sun's strong rays of light. She was known very well by the townspeople because of her personality.

The glimers of light was setting on a young man's pale face, waking him up from a deep sleep. As he tried to sat up, his chest was causing him terrible pain, making him lying back down.He noticed he was in a small wooden house: a farmer's house, on a soft bed. Touching his chest slightly, he was able to feel the bandages that was around it. Feeling someone approaching him, he sat back up on his guards. His yellow dim eyes saw a young girl, her eyes showing no harm, only kindness. Fou-lu calmed down and looked at her with a questionning look in his eyes.

"Thou... art the one who healed thy wounds of mine?" he asked with a calm and soothing tone. Mami nodded and smiled. "Mah name's Mami. I found ya in the forest near where ah live." The silver haired person stayed silent and then finally spoke again. "Where art...?" he said, still weak from the bad landing he had, when he was in his Yorae Dragon form. "Please save yer strenght for latah! Yer in tha Son village. Please rest... ya need it..." she said as she went to cook a meal on the stove. Fou-lu nodded and closed his eyes trying to rest again, but he had to go to the capital soon. His mind was telling him it would be a good idea to rest some more and regain full strenght.

As his eyes were closed he heard a CLUNK noise and opened his eyes in alert. "Dear me! Mah stove broke! Ah well.... I guess I'll hafta work hard and get a new one." she said out loud to herself. Mami looked at Fou-lu who seemed disturbed a little. "Oh Ah'm sorry! Ah didnt mean to startled ya like that!" The dragon god was intrigued at her kindness and caring. He stared at her blankly after for a moment and started to talk about the Fou Empire's history for no reason. Mami approached him and sat down in front of him listening.

"Oi... Ah'm sorry but I dun know whatcha talkin' 'bout... I don't know much 'bout the history of tha Fou Empire." she said interrupting him. Fou-lu nodded and stayed quiet for a moment as Mami spoke again.

"Say... what's yer name?" she asked intrigued. Fou-lu looked at her and let a small chuckle. "Mine name is not of importance... but since thou helped me... mine name is Fou-lu..."

The farm girl smiled and hugged him gently. Fou-lu really surprised,blushed and blinked twice as he returned gently the embrace. He didnt really understand the hug she gave but he didnt mind it. She lied him down for him to rest again.After a few minutes, the emperor was asleep.


	2. Feelings

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was noon when Fou-lu woke up. He was feeling better and was able to stand up, ready to go to the Capital. As he was about to leave, Mami entered her house, covered a bit in sweat, bumping into Fou-lu.

Has he had her in his arms for a second time, his cheeks turned pink has he was standing still not moving. Mami was blushing as well, but shades of red. She finally got off his arms and spoke to him her head lowered, not wanting him to see her red face. "Ah see you recovered well and ah'm glad..." she said smiling. Her blushing gone, she lifted her head up to meet his gaze. Fou-lu smiled at her "Tis time for me to go to thy Capital... thank you for everything thou did for me." he said faintly. "Ya... must go?" Mami said as her eyes saddened.

The emperor looked at the girl and felt sadness as well. "I guess... I can stay for thy while being... Mami..." he said. The young woman's eyes were plentished with happiness once again. "Thank you.... Fou-lu... it means so much tha me!" The man nodded smiling a little. Fou-lu felt strange around her. He had a feeling that he didnt feel before:love. "How... can I love a mere mortal...? Tis... too strange..." he thought to himself. The dragon god snapped out of his thinking as Mami spoke again. "Ah forgot! Ah need yer help for sumthin'! Ah hope ya dun' mind at all!" Fou-lu shook his head gently and gazed at her. "I must repay thou for healing mine wounds." Mami smiled and took his hand gently in hers, dragging him to where she usually works.

After a few minutes of walking, they were on Mami's cultivating ground. The crops were in bad shape since the bad weeds have been growing on the cultivation, sucking the life energy out of them. "Ah have had a hard time pulling those weeds out of tha ground. Can you help me?" Fou-lu nodded and went to work without a complain, pulling off the bad weeds, one after another, with ease. Mami was doing her part but having trouble. After hours of working, she was pulling the last weed but was out of strenght. The dragon man chuckled slightly and gently slid his hands on hers, helping her pulling the last one out. "Phew.... thanks Fou-lu... ah couldnt have done it without yer aid!" she said, smiling since the work was done. 

Fou-lu put a finger on her mouth, for Mami to stay silent. Foot steps was heard by both of them. Mami looked toward the sound and saw a group of men passing by. Mami smiled as she recognized her friend that was in the group: Xueyuan. Mami's old friend looked at her and greeted her, but when he saw Fou-lu, the man frowned. "Mami... ya do know tha' we village of Son dun' like strangers alot.... dun'tcha remember?!" Mami panicked a bit as Fou-lu stayed quiet, not saying a thing. Mami calmed down and found a way to stay out of trouble. "Mah! Xueyuan! He is not ah stranger... he's... he's mah cousin!!! His name's Riyong!" she told nervously.

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard. Everyone turned around and gazed at the forest, since that was where the noise came from. Everyone, except Fou-lu ran toward the forest entrance. He stayed silent and finally walked to where everyone headed. Arrived to destination, he walked to Mami and looked at her. "What is going on?" Before Mami could answer, the roar was heard again and Xueyuan spoke. "Tha beast his back!! We can't hunt anymore! We can't get rid of it... it's too damn strong." Fou-lu, silent as always, took at step closer to the forest entrance. Xueyuang and Mami looked at him with both a shocked face.

"Are ya nuts?! Ya want tha go fight tha monster on yer own!?" shouted Xueyuan as Fou-lu was almost inside the forest. "Fou--- I mean...Riyong!!! Be careful!" Mami yelled. Fou-lu turned around and nodded to her. Soon Fou-lu was not seen, he was already deep in the forest, looking for the monster.


	3. Love Found

Fou-lu and Mami

Fou-lu and Mami

Chapter 3

The forest was quiet... too quiet for Fou-lu indeed. Staying on his guards and walking slowly, step by step, he was looking around. Gazes to the left, then the right, the front and back, he saw nothing at all. After some walking he saw two paths, a left one and straight one. "Tis wise if I taketh thy left one to begin mine search." he said to himself as he walked to the direction he chosed.

After a few minutes, all he saw was a dead end, but he felt that something was nearby. He shrugged the feeling off and turned around to leave. As he did, a montruous beast jumped out of its hidding: a Papan, roaring at Fou-lu, its supposed to be victim. He turned around, not impressed at all and looked at the monster, thinking again. "Could tis be thy endless's presence that turns animals into monsters?" he thought as his sword materialized in his hand, a sword made out of light. "Hmph! Let's put an end to tis!" he yelled as he dashed out, almost teleported near the monster. Swinging the blade of his sword, the sharp blade penetrated the flesh of the beast's guts, managed to make a small gash. Fou-lu flipped back and sighed "High defense, but foolish to fight me...." he said.

The monster roared and swinged its trunk to the Endless, managing to hit him in the ribs. Clenching his teeths at the shock and stepping backward, Fou-lu regained his composure and recovered very quickly from the hit. "Hmph! Thou art foolish... trying to defeat a god!" he said angrily as he concentrated. His body started to float as a beam of orange light surrounded him. "AAAAAH" he screamed as he was morphing into the Tyrant dragon. "Let see if you can resist this attack!" he said loudly as he released his ultimate attack: the Tyrant Breath. His body changing once more, he flied off into space and stood in front of the moon. He let out his breath from its mouth and it hit the Papan dead on. Fou-lu reappeared back to the battle zone, his body shifthing back to normal as the monster screamed and reverted back into a gentle creature.

Silent, the Emperor walked back to the village of Son where he was greeted with the villagers, who were in awe. Mami ran to Fou-lu and hugged him tightly. "Oh are you okay? Did'ja get hurt?!" she said really quickly as Fou-lu chuckled and returned the hug gently. "I am fine... thou must not worry about me..." he whispered in her ear softly. "Ya need some rest ya look worned out Riyong…" she said as everyone left to their houses. Fou-lu nodded in approval, seeing it was getting dark. The girl took gently his hand and draggued him home. 

Along the way to her house, Mami fell asleep right in the middle of the road. Smiling softly, he picked her up in his strong arms and carried her home. She was exausted from the event and her work, Fou-lu could understand that she was fragile. Entering the house, he lied her down on the bed and sat down besides her, pressing his back on the wall. His eyes about to close, he felt Mami moved her head to his chest. He looked at her as she was snuggling close to him. Blushing, the Endless ran his fingers throught her soft hair and kissed her lips with tenderness, by bending his head down near hers. "I... love thee... Mami..." he whispered as his eyes closed. 

All night, he stayed by her side, sleeping, with his left arm around her waist.


End file.
